


Gangsta [Ulysses Klaue Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [20]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Gen, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: I'm fucked up. I'm black and blue. I'm built for all the abuse.





	Gangsta [Ulysses Klaue Music Video]




End file.
